


No Boundaries

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Nudity, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Runaways turned chance acquaintances Finn and Rey decide that together they can afford a tiny apartment. Unfortunately, neither one of them has a nudity taboo. Which is awkward...but not for them.Prompt: roommates AUPairing: Rey/Finn





	No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> beta by imaginary_golux

“I’m really glad Finn and Rey have found a place together,” Poe remarked. “Not that I minded having them sleep on the sofa.”

“No, I get it. You’ve got to have a place of your own, and they need to fledge,” Rose agreed, knocking on the door. “You don’t think we’re too early?”

“Nah, we’re fine. C’mon, let’s get that dessert in the fridge.” Poe fished under the doormat for the spare key and opened the door. “On the other hand,” he reconsidered, slamming the door, “maybe we are a little early.”

“I did not realize they were in a sexual relationship,” Rose said at last.

“Hey guys,” Finn said, reopening the door after having somehow found a pair of pants and a shirt. Behind him, Rey finished buttoning her own shirt.

“Hey, buddy! When were you going to tell us you and Rey were dating?”

“Dating?” Rey and Finn chorused, baffled.

“You live together, you hang out together, you go to parties together, you’re obviously comfortable around...each other. Naked.” Rose explained.

“Oh, that!” Finn laughed like Rose had pointed out that one of the floorboards was loose. “We just, you know, never grew up with a nudity taboo.”

“And especially over the summer, really saves on air conditioning.” Rey shrugged. 

Poe looked into her guileless eyes; finding nothing there, he turned to Rose and shrugged. “So, um, we made cobbler?”

Later, after all their guests had left, Rey flopped onto the couch next to Finn. “Finn? Are we dating?”

“I dunno. Do...do you want to be?” Rey’s response was to lean over and give him a kiss. “Guess that’s a yes.”

 

“It’s not going to be weird that we’ve already seen each other naked, is it?” Finn shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt. “I’m really hoping the answer is no.”


End file.
